11:11 Oneshot
by OrangeBubbleGumPop
Summary: and if tomorrow you're still just a friend, I'll stay up until 11:11 again" They're making their wish. But it's just a silly superstition...right? oneshot Alnita


**Summary: "and if tomorrow you're still just a friend, I'll stay up until 11:11 again" They're making their wish. But it's just a silly superstition...right?[[oneshot]][[Alnita]]**

**

* * *

**

**11:11**

**An NBB Oneshot fic**

**by: OrangeBubbleGumPop**

**11:11.**

**It's the only time all the numbers on the clock will match up exactly.**

**Supposively, if you make a wish at 11:11 it will come true.**

**It's the reason for the quote that can be found on nearly every adolescent girl's Myspace page:**

**"and if tomorrow you're still just a friend, I'll stay up until 11:11 again"**

**Everyone knows of the hopefulness this time brings. They were no acception.**

**But it's just a silly superstition...right?**

The thirteen year old boy pushed his long, curly brown locks away from his brown eyes. His gaze fell on the two lovestruck teenagers holding hands at his doorway, also known as his brother Nat and his girlfriend Rosalina. He was never one to be jealous of his brother. And he had absolutely no affection stronger than a brother-sister type towards Rosalina. And yet, the sight brought a burning feeling to the pit of his stomach. The two made their way to privacy, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

She counted each step, making sure she was taking no more than needed as she approached the house. It wasn't a matter of not wanting to be in the house. It had become like a second home to her, she loved it there. But it was a different kind of love that made her want to take her time. It came to the point where she could no longer stall. She had become accustomed to not even knock on the door. She just turned the knob between her thin brown fingers and flung the door open. He was already sitting on the couch. Her action startled him, making them both laugh an over-exaggerated nervous laugh. They greeted each other with the usual hello and hug, as if everything was ok.

It was supposed to be nothing more than the normal best friend movie night. They had done it near hundreds of times by now. Since they were young. There were memories of former pop-corn fights, pausing the movie to laugh about nothing - sometimes so hard they cried, and trying not to fall asleep so the other wouldn't draw on your face. But lately, they both wanted something more. The other didn't know it. Heaven forbid they ever found out. But they stopped denying long ago that they wanted it.

Juanita took charge, putting Juno into the DVD player and setting it up without even taking the time to think. She pressed play and waited until the previews started before walking over to the couch. She flung herself down carelessly next to Alex, making him smile at her predictable self. It wasn't long before the night seemed like most others. They laughed when they were supposed to laugh. They grew serious when they were supposed to grow serious. They had pillow fights when the actors were making out. But the unusual tension in the air never passed. Juno soon ended, and Alex got up to replace it with Epic Movie. On his way back, he glanced at the clock and chuckled.

"Hey, it's 11:10", he announced. "One minute from 11:11"

Juanita rolled her eyes and spoke in a teasing tone, "Oh shit. Make a wish."

They just stared.

"...Maybe just for fun?", Juanita shrugged

"Yeah, just for fun", Alex agreed sitting back down on the opposite side of the couch from her

They looked at each other again, for only a mere second before they both quickly deverted their gaze to the floor. They sat there silently, embarrassed. Waiting for the clock to change. It did. They both knew what they wanted to wish for. They simultaniously closed their eyes. Both their lips parted as they both began to mouth the well-known quote silently to themself.

"and if tomorrow you're still just a friend, I'll stay up until 11:11 again"

They didn't know they both wished for the same thing. Both thinking they were the only one, they opened their eyes with a sting in their heart.

"What's wrong?", she asked him sensing something was up

"I could ask you the same thing."

...more silence.

"So what'd ya wish for?"

"Fuck! Alex! I can't tell you that!!"

"And why not? You don't believe in that damn superstition! You said yourself, it was just this once. For fun. If you don't believe, it won't matter that you told me."

"Well, I'll tell you if you tell me."

He thought, then nodded slowly. "Who first?"

"At the same time."

"On the count of 11?", Alex asked with a boyish grin

She laughed, "Sure. At the count of 11."

It was quiet and eerie for a few minutes. Neither knowing what to do. Alex took a slow, ragged breath.

He scooted a little bit closer to Juanita. "One."

She shifted herself over towards him just a little more and breathed the same as him. "Two."

Again he pushed himself a little closer. "Three"

Closer. "Four"

Closer. "Five."

Closer. "Six."

Closer. "Seven."

"Eight."

"N-n-nine.", he stumbled nervously over the word.

They were very close now. They could only move over a small bit before they'd be pressed against each other.

"T-ten.", her leg brushed his ever so slightly.

They looked up at each other as they slowly, painfully closed the small space between them.

They spoke together. "...Eleven..."

And they kissed. No one really knew who kissed who. All they knew was that their lips were pressed together. Softly, and shaking at first. But once they finally realised the other had the same intention, there was no hesitation. Their lips crushed forcefully together. Alex wrapped his arms around Juanita's waist. She threw herself against his chest. Their eyes closed and their lips parted and moved against each others in a demanding way. His hands slid around from her back and up the front of her body, resting on her boobs forecefully. Eventually they needed air and slowly pulled away. They gazed at each other, gasping for breath.

Alex smiled. "Maybe it's not just a silly superstition after all."

Juanita kissed him on the cheek. She slowly trailed her kisses down his neck, her lips moving against his skin as she began to speak.

"Both our wishes came true tonight."


End file.
